This invention relates to the treatment of arthritis and to pharmaceutical compositions and usages therefor.
In general, the treatment of arthritic conditions has been limited to symptomatic treatment, for example to relieve symptoms such as inflammation and pain. Thus, for example, it has been proposed to use so-called non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID's) in the treatment of arthritic conditions. It has also been proposed to use a variety of analgesics, including opioid analgesics, in the relief of pain in arthritic conditions.
It has now been found, in accordance with the present invention, that the treatment of arthritic conditions with both (i) an NSAID, and (ii) an opioid analgesic can serve to treat the arthritic condition itself, that is to inhibit the arthritic process.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention provides the use of an NSAID together with an opioid analgesic in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of arthritis (both osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis). The invention also provides a method for the treatment of arthritis by the administration to a patient of an NSAID together with an opioid analgesic. The invention further provides certain pharmaceutical compositions containing an NSAID and an opioid analgesic.